


Sisters

by choiyoonas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Gay Disaster, F/M, Gen, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiyoonas/pseuds/choiyoonas
Summary: daphne's boyfriend blaise zabini broke up with her two weeks ago and she's still upset about it. being a third year is rough. her little sister astoria, though, has concocted a solution for daphne's woes.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini (Past)
Kudos: 1





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dumpster fire but oh well! also: this piece was written for a story challenge on the hpfanfictalk forums :) i was given the songs gives you hell (the all-american rejects) and look at her now (selena gomez); i had to fit them in somehow.

“Daphne, your life is not over just because some stupid boy broke up with you. And it was, what? Two weeks ago?” Astoria Greengrass tells her older sister, eyes on the ceiling of the Slytherin common room. Daphne had been moping over Blaise Zabini for far too long, Astoria thought. The common room was empty save for another girl, due to the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Neither appreciated the game much; their housemates enjoyed giving them hell for it. The Greengrasses never were a family for getting too involved in sport, anyway. Astoria sighs, hearing Daphne sit next to her on the settee.

“I suppose you’re right, as always,” The older Greengrass sister concedes. “But I really thought we would last,” Daphne’s frowning, gaze on Astoria. “At least look at me, will you?” Astoria tore her eyes away from the particularly interesting green-cloured lamp nearest her. The lamp gave off a coloured light, bathing Astoria in it and making her look rather green. “Of course I’m right,” Astoria replies. Daphne gives her a death glare in response.

“Hey, Daph, d’you want to go down to the kitchens?" Astoria's gaze meets her sister's as she speaks and stands up. Her eyes blazed with something rather scary. "Er, sure," Daphne replies reluctantly, rising from the settee to stand next to her sister. And off they went. Astoria tickled the pear and they stepped in; a House-elf strode up to them, asking immediately what they would like.

“Can we get ingredients for cupcakes, please?” Astoria asks the elf, “My poor sister’s never made any before.” Daphne glared at her sister again.

“Cupcakes?” Daphne starts but gets cut off as Astoria nods. She drags her sister to the nearest counter, where another elf has placed their bowls and various other tools.

“Yes, cupcakes! I had an elf find us a suitable recipe book while you were in that double Transfiguration, now help me!” Daphne sighs, but follows her sister’s lead anyway. Cupcakes, Daphne finds, are actually rather fun. While Astoria mixed batter, Daphne dealt with the icing. The sisters enlisted the help of many a House-elf along the way.

“Mimsy, can I get some more powdered sugar?” Daphne asks the elf. She didn’t have nearly enough icing for all twelve cupcakes just yet; she had the milk and food colour, but the half-full bag of powdered sugar was gone by now.

“Right away, Miss Greengrass,” The elf replies, scurrying off to the rather large pantry. The elf re-appeared a minute later and handed Daphne a large bag. Daphne took it and began adding more of its contents to her bowl bit by bit.

“Astoria, how’re the cupcakes?”

“Almost done,” The younger Greengrass replies. Daphne nods, adding the green food colour to her icing. It took three drops to get the white to show a befitting Slytherin green.

“There’s still some batter left,” Astoria says, and lifts her spoon. She flicks a little batter towards her sister. It hits her right in the face. Daphne’s eyes flick to Astoria.

_Look at her now, watch her go_

“Oh, you’re on,” She cries, laughing and reaching for another spoon on the counter. In a matter of seconds, Astoria’s got batter on her face, too. When they finish, both sisters are near to covered in cupcake batter. Daphne catches her breath, then meets Astoria’s eyes.

“How are we going to get this off?” She asks. “Don’t you know any spells?” Astoria replies, confused. Daphne's a witch, isn't she? “Oh! You’re right, yeah, I do,” Daphne gets her wand out of her back pocket and waves it over herself and Astoria in turn, muttering the incantation. Within seconds, the batter is gone, leaving a smell of soap behind. The oven beeps. Astoria takes the tin out of the oven and sets it on the counter so the cakes can cool.

“Mimsy,” She calls. A second later, with a little pop, the little elf appears in-between Daphne and Astoria.

“Yes, Miss Greengrass?” “Would you be a dear and handle the dishes for us, please?” The elf gives an enthusiastic nod. She uses her magic to levitate their baking things into the large sink in the back. Meanwhile, the sisters start on icing the cupcakes. It takes them longer than they thought, but the next fifteen minutes fly by.

“See?” Astoria says when they’ve finished and packed up the cakes to send to the Greengrass Manor.

“Yes, I see,” Daphne relents, “baking is fun.” She and Astoria walk back to the common room with their container of cakes. Unfortunately, when they return, the room is full of other Slytherins.

“Oi, Greengrass!” Draco Malfoy calls Daphne and Astoria over to where he and a few of his little friends sit. Astoria rolls her eyes as she follows her sister. If either notice the Zabini boy, they don’t say anything.

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Daphne questions. Malfoy’s friends don’t say anything, watch the conversation before them. Good, Daphne thinks, They’re all idiots anyway. Even Pansy. “Where were you, during the match, Greengrass?” Malfoy asks, “which we lost, by the way.” “Merlin’s beard, Malfoy, you know we don’t care,” Astoria replies. Malfoy’s glare shoots daggers at Daphne and her, but she doesn’t care. Daphne ignores him when Blaise sneaks a glance at her.

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

“Whatever, Daphne,” Malfoy says sharply, looking away from the Greengrass sisters and at Blaise Zabini. Before they walk away, Daphne catches Malfoy saying something about Potter. Again. A few older Slytherins took a shot; no, several shots, from a large bottle of firewhisky they passed around.

“Astoria, thank you for today,” Daphne says, grinning up at her sister from where she’d sat, again, upon the settee.

“Come with me to send the cupcakes off to Mother and Father,” Astoria replies, grabbing the cake container from where she’d put it on the arm of the settee. Daphne again follows her sister out of the common room and up to the owlery. She’d had the foresight to bring her school bag, just in case Astoria forgot the note for their parents.

“Daph, I forgot the parchment I’d written our note on,” Astoria whined, petting the family owl, Pip.

“You’re lucky I brought my bag, I’m not going down to the ” Daphne replies. She reached into said bag and retrieved a piece of parchment, a hardcover book, quill and inkwell.

“Thanks,” Astoria says, taking the things from her sister. She wrote for a minute or so before rolling up the parchment and tying it to the container with a spare bit of twine. Daphne took over to give the parcel to Pip.

“Take this back to the Manor, please, Pip,” She says, giving the owl a pat on the head. Pip hooted in return, then flew off into the distance. “Do you think Mother and Father will like them?” Astoria asks nervously, turning to face Daphne.

“I’m sure they will,” Daphne replies, “We made them, didn’t we?”

_On the up from the way down, look at her now, watch her go_


End file.
